It's Been Awhile
by AgentFi00Oh
Summary: Not mine, Not done. A Bulma/Vegeta songfic to the wonderful Staind song. She wrote more, yes she did! Mwah! Baby food is fun for Veggie! Yay!!


~*~It's Been Awhile  
  
Since I could,  
  
Hold my head up high And it's been awhile Since I first saw you. And it's been awhile Since I could stand on my own two feet again And it's been awhile since I could call you~*~ It had been months. He dare show his face back there now. He knew that she would go berserk. There was no telling what she would do to him. But he had to. He had been away from Capsule Corporation for so long, he was starting to get homesick. Yes, he thought, that is my home, that is where I belong. After the Cell Games, and after Trunks went back to his own time, he had flown off. He wanted to be alone, to think and to train. He had gone to a secluded part of the woods. Vegeta now contemplated going back. He knew that Bulma had probably had a nervous breakdown after he had left. And, he had to admit; deep down in his heart he missed her greatly. Never had there been a female that could relate to him more. She could almost be Saiyajin, he thought. There was also Trunks. His young son, only an infant. He didn't want Trunks to grow up as he had in the other timeline. Without a father. He didn't want his son to grow up as he had. He would not let that happen.  
  
The Cell Games had been a great defeat for the Prince. He could not believe that he had let his own son die right in front of his eyes. Yes, that Trunks may have been from a different time, but he still called him father. He still looked up to him, respected him. Loved him, unconditionally. Just like Bulma. They were they only ones in the entire universe who felt that way about him, and, even though he had denied it, they were the only ones he cared about and loved. Truly.  
  
He decided after the Cell Games that he would never suffer that kind of pain again. He would get stronger, train harder. And now that Kakkarot was dead, the only one that he had to worry about surpassing was his offspring, Gohan. Gohan had been powerful enough to defeat Cell, and he hadn't. Gohan had been the one to avenge everyone, Kakkarot, and even Trunks. Vegeta had tried his best, and his best wasn't enough. So, Vegeta was determined to change all that. If the need ever again arise, he would be strong enough. He would be able to protect his family. He hadn't cared at first. He hadn't cared at all, until he had seen his son die. Until he had seen the shocked look on his face, and his eyes cloud over.  
  
Vegeta closed his eyes. The memory hurt too much. He wasn't going to dwell on it, as he had months ago. He knew that it would never happen again if it were up to him. Sure, he had seen lots of death. He had caused lots of death. But that was his son. He opened his eyes once more, looking around the woodland clearing where he had stayed for the last few months. He then looked down at his own armor, chuckling a bit. He was extremely dirty, and his armor was torn and in rough shape. It reminded him of when he had come back from space, years ago, right before Frieza landed on earth. Bulma had said that he needed a bath, and led him to the showers. He had followed her, because, well, from the first time he had saw her he thought she was beautiful. But, still, he felt obligated to follow her, even then. He had also called her a vulgar woman, trying to keep his own composure. But later, he did realize that she had more courage than he thought. He realized that she was the only woman that could stand his presence without running away screaming. He realized that she was the one that he wanted to be his eternal mate.  
  
He then decided it was time to go home. He kicked some dirt over his old campfire, and picked up a bag that he had a small amount of food and money in. His usual smirk returned to him for the first time in months, and he took off toward Capsule Corp. ~*~And everything I can't remember, As F***ed up as it all may seem, The consequences that I've rendered, Have stretched myself beyond my means~*~ Bulma stood over a stove, attempting to cook. It wasn't the easiest job in the world, since she constantly was looking over her shoulder at the crying Trunks. "Hold on a minute, dear!" She called to him. She then turned back to the stove, where she was trying to make a grilled cheese sandwich. She didn't think they were supposed to be completely black. "Oh, great! Trunks hold on, I'll just go get a capsule or something!" She wished that her mom was home to cook, but both her parents were away on a business trip. Then, well, Vegeta.he had been gone awhile. I supposed that Yamcha was right, he didn't love me at all, he just used me.she thought to herself, sighing. She wiped a few tears away from her eyes. She was stronger than that. She would make it, she knew she would. Bulma then noticed that Trunks had stopped crying. She turned around, surprised, only to be surprised even more. There stood none other than.Vegeta. He was standing there, in his ragged armor, holding Trunks. One hand flew to her mouth in a gesture of surprise. He set Trunks back down in his highchair, leaving the child to babble happily to himself. Vegeta smiled then, a genuine smile, not his trademark smirk. Bulma had never seen him smile like that before, and before she knew what was happening, her vision was blurred with tears. "Vegeta."She whispered his name, and walked over to him. She stood there for a second, looking straight into his eyes. His eyes, which she had seen hard, cold, and even rarely soft and loving, were now incredibly different. His obsidian eyes were extremely soft, and even watery. Was that a tear that had just fallen down his cheek? "Bulma." He said.his voice quavering. Then he put an arm around her, pulling her to him, embracing her. She wept openly now onto his shoulder, but they were tears of joy. "Vegeta!" She gasped in-between sobs, "Vegeta! I thought you weren't coming back! I thought.I thought you didn't love me!" "Now why would you ever think that, woman? You know that you and Trunks are the most important things to me in the universe!" He replied lovingly. "Vegeta? Do you really mean that?" She looked back up at him. "Of course, Bulma. I.I love you," Vegeta stammered, a tear running down his cheek. "Vegeta! Oh kami Vegeta! You, you just said.you just said!.I love you too Vegeta, I love you so much!" Bulma cried. Vegeta then tilted her head up towards his, gazing into her eyes. He affectionately wiped the tears away from her eyes. He then brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, a kiss of true love.  
  
~*~ It's Been Awhile  
  
Since I could say, that I wasn't addicted and It's Been Awhile Since I could say I loved myself as well. And It's Been Awhile Since I've gone and F***ed things up Just like I always do And It's Been Awhile But all that S*** seems to disappear When I'm with you~*~ Bulma woke up the next morning. A smile crept across her lips as she realized where she was. Her and Vegeta were back in the bedroom that they had learned to call theirs. It was the first time she had slept there in months, because after Vegeta had left she had spent the nights in her old room, finding the king size bed depressing and lonely when she was in it by herself. But know, her head was lying on Vegeta's bare chest; his arms were wrapped around her. "Wake up honey," She turned around and gently shook his shoulder. He grunted, and turned away, pulling a pillow over his head. "Tired.no good sleep in months.let me be." Vegeta mumbled from under the pillow. "Alright, rest then," She swung her legs out of bed and stood. She grabbed her robe, pulled it on, and headed to the connecting bathroom. Splashing some cold water on her face, Bulma was lost in deep thought. What has gotten into that man? She thought, "I love you"?! Does he really mean it.? Bulma then remembered the night they had just shared. Yes.he means it.he always has.he never really had to say it. But.that arrogant and proud man just swallowed all that and told me he loved me?! Oh kami.I love him so much.always have.always will.. always and forever. Her thoughts were interrupted by a cry from the next linking room. Trunks. She quickly exited the bathroom and was soon by his crib's side. "Waaaa!!!!!" He screeched at the top of his lungs. "Shh, my baby boy, calm down!" Bulma picked Trunks up, and gently began to rock him back and forth. "Get him to shut up woman!" Vegeta shouted from the bed. "WAAAA!!!!" Trunks screamed even louder when he heard his father's voice. "Vegeta! Go back to sleep!" Bulma yelled over the infant's wailing. "I can't with that thing screaming like a banshee!" He groaned, pulling the blankets up over his head even farther. "WAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Trunks' face was blood red now, and it looked like he couldn't breathe. "If you want him to shut up, you try!" Bulma said, walking back into the bedroom, pulling the covers away from Vegeta, and shoving Trunks in his face. "What the hell? Woman.what do you want me to do?!" Vegeta held Trunks at arms length, looking him up and down. "He's hungry. Feed him." Bulma said smirking as she crossed her arms. "Feed him? Feed him what?" Vegeta gave her a puzzled and annoyed look. "You know the cabinet with all the tiny jars of food?" "No." "The one you found and questioned me about yesterday?" "Oh.yes." "That's called 'baby food'. You feed him that. But only ONE jar." "Hmph." "That's a good Veggie." She then turned on her heels and walked out of the room. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!!!!!!" Trunks wailed once again. "Shut up brat!" He scowled at his son. He nervously got out of the bed, trying not to drop Trunks in the process. He wasn't that skilled in handling children, obviously. He walked towards the now open bedroom door, and continued to the kitchen. "Waaaaa..aaaaa!" Trunks was still crying. "Will you shut up? I'm going to feed you!" Vegeta sat Trunks on the kitchen table and started to get the baby food. After deciding that none of the baby food looked remotely delicious, he decided on a can of bananas. Vegeta opened the drawer containing silverware, but was surprised when he couldn't find a spoon that would fit in the jar. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" The infant still wailed. "What the hell is all this about? How does he eat this? And with what?!" Vegeta finally spotted a smaller spoon in the corner of the drawer. He grabbed it and went over to Trunks. Unscrewing the lid, he shoved the spoon into the mush, and shoveled it into Trunks' mouth. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Bulma stood in the kitchen's doorway, her hands on her hips. "I'M FEEDING HIM LIKE I WAS ASKED!!!!" Vegeta retorted with a snarl. "That's NOT how you feed him!" Bulma marched over to Trunks, quickly picking him up off the table. She placed him in his nearby highchair, then turned to Vegeta. "He sits in there, and NOW you can feed him, but don't be rough, he doesn't eat like Goku just yet." "Hmph.alright then." He scowled. Vegeta then grabbed the jar of food and spoon again. He scooped up more bananas, and once again tried to feed the baby. Trunks stopped crying immediately and ate the bananas. Vegeta continue to feed his son, but at times his aim wasn't that great. When the jar was empty, it seemed like most of the food was on Trunks's clothes and face than actually in his stomach. Nevertheless, Vegeta decided that his job was done. The brat was fed, and shut up. 


End file.
